One and Only
by BuffyAngel-SoulMates
Summary: COMPLETE Buffy is called to LA because Angel is acting so horribly. But when she gets there she walks in on him making love to Darla. Buffy/Angel and hints of Angel/Darla. Please read and review.
1. Authors Note

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters do not belong to me, but to Joss Wheedon and his crew for _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

Prologue

This takes place in Angel-Season 2, after 'Reprise' and includes aspects of 'Epiphany'. So I'm kind of erasing part of the episode 'Epiphany'.

This is my first story, so please read and review. If you think it's absolutely terrible, tell me. If you think it's wonderful, tell me. Thank you very much. If there is anything that you'd like me to read, just ask and I'll be more than happy to read it.

And just one more thing, to give you a fair warning, I'm a horrible speller--I'm like known for it. I hope you enjoy my fic.


	2. Chapter 1: Interrupted

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters do not belong to me, but to Joss Wheedon and his crew for _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

**Note:** Cordelia calls Buffy, because she's so worried about Angel and how he's been acting lately. But when Buffy arrives in LA and goes looking for Angel, she walks in on him making love to Darla.

**Rating:** PG-13: for language and sexual content (some chapters are PG)

Chapter 1

Interrupted

"Hello, is Buffy there…? Oh, hi Buffy, it's Cordelia. How are you…I'm good thanks. Um I need a favor…I need you to come down here…it's Angel…yeah he is in trouble. He has been acting terrible lately, not Angelus terrible, but defiantly not like Angel…. Well, for one he fired all of us…well Darla's back…. No, I'm not kidding you…we haven't been able to get through to him, and I thought that you might be able to…. ASAP…thank you so much Buffy…okay I'll you tomorrow, bye…." Cordelia hung up the phone and turned to Gunn and Wesley. "Buffy's going to be able to come, she'll be here tomorrow sometime in the afternoon."

"That was a really good idea, that didn't even cross my mind." Gunn said.

"Well, you weren't with Angel and Buffy for three years. You never saw how perfect they are for each other." Cordelia answered.

"If they're so perfect than why did Angel leave Buffy?" Gunn asked, confused.

"Angel thought that he couldn't give her the life that she deserved. He believed that she deserved more than 'demons and darkness'. Personally I think it was a crazy idea, but I'm not him. I don't know everything that went on between them." Cordelia said.

"Cordy's right, as far as I'm concerned; I was only there less than a year and I noticed the same thing."

"Then it sounds like the most likely thing that would get Angel back on the right course." Gunn said.

**- - - -**

The next day, in the late afternoon, Buffy stepped off the bus a block away from Cordy's apartment. She carried a brown leather bag over her shoulder full of everything she needed. A few minutes later she arrived in front of Cordy's apartment complex.

"You sure she's coming today, I mean it's getting kind of late." Gunn asked Cordy in her apartment.

"I'm sure, she wouldn't blow this off--hello we're talking about Angel here." Cordelia answered.

"She probably just got held up or someth--" Wesley was cut off by a knocking at the door.

Cordelia walked over and opened it. "Hi Buffy, God am I glad to see you."

"Yeah, I bet." Buffy hugged her.

"Thank you so much for coming, you're kinda like a last resort." Wesley smiled at her.

"No problem." Buffy set her bag down on the couch. "I know Wesley, but I don't know you."

"I'm Charles Gunn, but I go by Gunn. It's nice to meet you."

"You, too." Buffy said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"So, you told me on the phone," Buffy turned to Cordy, "that you'd fill me in on the rest of the things that Angel has done."

Cordelia filled Buffy in on the past events. "And that's just about it…I think it's just been too much dealing with Darla and everything."

"My God, that's horrible--that's nothing like him, and I know Angel very well." Buffy said, shocked. "Does he love Darla?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Honestly, I don't know." Wesley said, frowning at Buffy. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"So you're the Slayer?" Gunn inquired.

"Yup." Buffy nodded.

"I never would have known, I mean you just so tiny." Gunn said, "Are you as strong as people say you are?"

"Oh, yes she is. She's incredibly strong." Cordelia chuckled. "Gunn, she has strength that you wouldn't believe, unless you saw it."

"Really? Wow." Gunn said in amazement.

"Well, I should probably get going. Where will Angel most likely be?" Buffy asked.

"The Hyperion Hotel," Wesley answered, "it's only about three blocks from here, one of us can drive you if you'd like."

Buffy headed for the door. "No I think I'll walk, thanks for the offer though. I dunno when I'll be back--so will you guys be here all night?"

"Yeah, don't worry about waking us up." Cordelia said.

Buffy opened the door, then closed it again, turning around to face them. "There isn't a chance that, um, Angel will try and hurt me is there--just out of curiosity?"

"I don't think so--do want a stake?" Wesley asked.

"What!" Buffy half yelled. "No, God, no…I always carry one anyways, but I have no intension of killing him. I can always nock him unconscious or something."

"Good luck." Gunn said.

"Thanks." Buffy walked out, closing the door behind her.

**- - - -**

Angel walked into his hotel room, not bothering to close the door. "What do you want, Darla?" He held up the ring and looked over his shoulder. "You want this?" Darla stood in the threshold behind him and took a couple steps forward, closing and locking the door behind her. Angel dropped the ring on the floor and Darla hurried over to pick it up. Before she could, Angel grabbed her arm and sent her stumbling towards the wall. "Or maybe what you really want is this!" Pushing her up against the wall he gently brushed the hair back from her face. "That maybe--what you really want, isn't it?" Angel leaned forward and kissed her softly, then, when she didn't react, a little harder.

Darla pushed him away. "Don't play games with me." She said fiercely.   
"I'm not playing. I just wanna feel something besides the cold." Angel pushed her back onto a table, lowered himself on top of her, and kissed her again. Darla reached up and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, kissing him back. Angel striped off his jacket with her help, still kissing her. Suddenly, Darla began to laugh and Angel pulled back at the same time she pushed him and got up.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
Darla continued to laugh, not answering him, and Angel punched her, sending her crashing through the glass doors that led to his bedroom. Angel slowly walked after her as she rolled over and looked up at him. "Don't you feel the cold?" Angel grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up.  
"What're you doing?"  
"It doesn't matter." Angel said, stroking the side of her face. "None of it matters." He kissed her again and she returned his kiss with passion. They fell back onto the bed and striped off each other's clothing.

**- - - -**

Buffy walked through the french doors, and into the hotel lobby. Immediately she sensed Angel. "I know you're here." She said to herself, as she walked over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. The doors instantly opened and she walked in, pressing the number two. She stepped out of the elevator and followed her feel for Angel. She walked down the left corridor and her feeling slowly faded, turning around she headed the opposite direction and it got stronger. As she passed doors she sensed him more and more, finally at the end of the hallway stopped and turned to the door on the right, knowing that he is there.

Buffy tried the door handle, but it's locked. She took a step back and kicked the door down. "Okay, Angel what the hell is go--" Buffy stopped in mid-sentence and stared at the scene in front of her. Angel lay under the blue sheets on top of Darla. With one hand he stroked Darla's face, and the other was hidden under the sheets. He was kissing her passionately, the outline of Darla's right arm could be seen under the sheets, holding Angel close. Buffy's blood ran cold as she realized what she was seeing. "Oh, my God…Angel?"

Darla looked over and let out a merciless cackle. "I guess he's over you, Buffy. He's moved on to someone he's always loved more."

Buffy stepped backwards out of the room, in total shock. "Oh, my God--how could you?"

Angel rolled off Darla and sat up on the side of the bed. "Buffy!" His voice was full of terror and regret. "I--I--what are you doing here?" His boxers lay in front of him and he reached down and hastily slipped them on.

At first, Buffy was frozen in shock, she couldn't move. But when Angel got up and ran towards her, she took off.

"Buffy! Wait!" Angel yelled, and ran out of his room just in time to see Buffy jump out of the window at the end of hallway. He ran to it, and looked down, but she was nowhere to be seen.

**- - - -**

Buffy ran down the street, back to Cordelia's apartment. She swallowed the lump in her throat, she couldn't feel anything. It was like her whole body was numb, all she could feel was pain. Overwhelming pain, that tore through her. She didn't stop running till she got to Cordy's door. She banged her fist on it in anger.

"Coming!" Came Cordy's voice from inside. "You didn't have to be so loud--" Buffy pushed past her. Cordelia closed and locked the door behind her. "My God, Buffy what is it? What happened?"

"What's the mat--? Wesley asked, concerned.

"Weapons--where are they?" Buffy demanded angrily.

"Over in that chest, straight ahead of you against the wall…why?" Gunn pointed to the chest.

Buffy ignored his question, walked across the room, and opened the chest. "Is this all that you have…? This isn't going to be enough…oh, God this isn't enough."

"Woe, Buffy slow down." Cordelia walked over to her and closed the chest. "What is going on? Why are these enough?" She said, gesturing to the chest.

Buffy buried her face in her hand, and then raked them through her blond hair. She blinked furiously to keep back the tears, burring her face in hands again. Buffy lifted her head and walked over to the couch and sat down. Everyone came over and sat down around her.

"Buffy, what is up?" Wesley asked, "Did you find Angel?"

"Oh, yes I found him all right." Buffy said bitterly.

"Well, what happened?" Cordelia asked.

Buffy didn't answer right away. "I went to the hotel and um…found him there…. But…" she paused, "but…um, well, I walked into his room and he was there." Her voice broke, "Except when I walked in he was--I saw--Oh God…"

"What?" Cordelia asked desperately.

"Oh, God," Buffy repeated, "He was in bed and--he, um he was having--" Her voice broke again, and then she said, "he was fucking Darla!"

No one spoke, everyone was in shock. "He what?" Cordelia asked in disbelief. "Okay, that's not funny."

"You really think I'd joke about that?" Buffy snapped, "I saw it with my own eyes." Her eyes glistened, and a tear trickled down her face.

"He was having sex with Darla--vampire Darla." Cordelia asked.

"Yup, that's the one…." Buffy said bitterly, "Oh, but wait it gets better. Angel's trigger to turn into Angelus is one moment of perfect happiness. And he gets that through sex…."

"How do you know?" Gunn asked quietly.

"Because, I slept with him four years ago and he lost his soul and turned into Angelus." Buffy said.

"So Angelus is back?" Wesley asked quietly.

"Yup, and my bet is that he'll head straight for us…he'll be here soon." Buffy warned.

"What?" Gunn said.

"You heard me." Buffy got up and walked back to the weapon chest and opened it. She started pulling out axes, swords, and stakes. Everyone come over here…. Wesley, you're going to stay in Cordy's bedroom, I mean you are in a wheelchair and everything."

"Yeah, I don't suppose I'd be much help." Wesley said glumly.

"Hey, Buffy, I'm going to help you. I can fight Angelus; I'm really good with vampires." Gunn said sternly.

Buffy turned around, "No! You're not."

"And why the hell not?" Gunn demanded.

"'Cause Angelus isn't like the other vampires, he's worse--much worse. He could walk over and snap your neck before you could even move. No, you aren't going to help me fight. You and Cordelia are going to stay behind me. If he gets past me for some reason--which is most unlikely, I want you to keep him away from Cordy's bedroom. And I'll be over to continue the fight within seconds."

"Okay, but if I can't fight him then how are you going to?" Gunn asked.

"I told you, I'm the Slayer--endowed with super powers and all. Ring a bell?" Buffy said irritated. "I can through people through walls, jump from buildings, through people really far, and I'm a really good fighter."

"Okay." Gunn gave in.

"Gunn, take the axe, Cordy, take a sword and then take Wesley into your bedroom and remember to lock the door on your way out. Oh, and both of you grab a cross, get one to Wes, too." Buffy bent down and grabbed a sword and stuck a stake in the back pocket of her jeans. As she stood up she heard a jiggle of the door handle. "Oh, God, he's here--everybody stay behind me." Buffy said firmly.

They heard the sound of the lock break and the door opened, and in walked Angelus, closing the door behind himself. He turned and faced Buffy.


	3. Chapter 2: Different Sensations

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters do not belong to me, but to Joss Wheedon and his crew for _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

**Note:** Thank you so much to those who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks for your comments and suggestions--they were much appreciated. I had a total brain laps when I was writing that chapter and had Fred as one of the characters. So I took her out, nothing really changed, just a couple names here and there. (Thank you, _REALbluelightsaber_) Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review.

**Rating:** PG-13: for language

Chapter 2

Different Sensations

Buffy stooped down, grabbed a small axe and through it at Angelus. He ducked, and it was embedded in the wall behind him.

"What are you doing." Angelus asked, bewildered.

"Don't play games with me," Buffy advanced towards him. "I saw you in the hotel room with Darla. What do you think I am? Some kind of dummy?"

Buffy swung her sword at her opponent, but he dipped down and turned around, standing up behind her. Buffy instantly got between him and Cordelia and Gunn.

"Buffy, wait--stop!" Angelus kicked the sword out of Buffy's hand. "Please, I need to--to talk to you."

"Talk to me? What are you playing at?" Buffy kicked him, and he flew across the room and hit a table. The glass vase on top of it fell off and shattered on the floor. "Oh, sorry Cordy didn't see that coming." Buffy walked over to Angelus, who was now on his feet, she through a couple punches at him, but he blocked them. After the third punch failed, Buffy kneed him in the stomach, then back handed him, knocking him on the floor. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"Wait, please, I ju--" Angelus stopped to block a kick and then a punch.

"Wait for what? For you to explain--is that it? I saw you fucking Darla for Gods sake!" Buffy yelled, punching him, and then hitting him with a crescent kick. "You got your one moment of happiness. Therefore your soul is gone. It's not that complicated, I even understand it and it's not even my soul." She propelled her fist toward him, but only to be caught in one of his hands and pushed away.

"No, Buffy," Angelus backed away. "You don't understand."

Buffy let out a merciless laugh, "Right…I saw you two--that pretty much explains everything that needs to be understood."

"No, it doesn't!" Angelus blocked another couple strikes. "Hold it, just a second…please Buffy. You don't know the whole story, I'm not Angelus--I'm Angel, soulful Angel."

"Yeah, okay, now let's make up." Buffy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She pulled back her fist, readying herself for another move when she froze. She just realized what Angelus (?Angel?) had said to her. "What?" She said quietly.

"I have my soul--I'm not Angelus. Angelus would be fighting back, notice that I haven't hit you once."

"Yeah, well--that, ah…." Buffy stuttered, she still hadn't lowered her fist.

Angel sighed, "Oh, God, I--okay, there's no denying that I slept with Darla, but she didn't give me one moment of perfect happiness."

"What do you mean?" Buffy said, slowly.

"Just what I said, I still have my soul."

"But how can that be, sex is your trigger. And you had sex with--"

"Sex with you can make me lose my soul…. You're the one and only person that can give me that one moment of perfect happiness…."

"Buffy, I don't know if he's telling the truth…." Cordelia said from the other side of the room.

"He is." Buffy said simply.

"How do you know?" Gunn asked.

"I can sense him, and the sensation I get when Angel is around and when Angelus is around are completely different…. I didn't realize it till just now." Buffy slowly relaxed her arm, then crossed her arms across her chest.

"Are you sure, Buffy?" Cordelia asked.

"Positive." Buffy answered.

"I need to explain about what happ--what I did." Angel looked into Buffy's eyes. "I don't know why I did it, I don't know where I've been the last couple weeks. I wasn't thinking."

Buffy gave a little laugh. "No, really?"

"I--I don't expect you to understand, and I'm very sorry if I hurt you." Angel said.

"If?" Buffy tried swallowing the lump in her throat, as she looked down and blinked to keep back the tears. "And hurt is a little bit of an understatement." She looked up at him as a tear rolled down her cheek and whispered. "How could you? God, I mean I know we're not together anymore, but that doesn't mean that I don't lo--care for you. It doesn't mean that you can't hurt me." Her voice cracked.

"I didn't --it wasn't like I planned this so that you could walk in on us." Angel said, his brow creased.

"I--I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that you don't love me anymore." Another tear streaked down Buffy's face. When Angel stepped toward her she moved back. "Don't!"

"No, no, I--I didn't mean--I…I still love you, and I always will. Nothing is ever going to change that--nothing can."

Buffy looked up at him, "Oh, God." She whispered.

"And if it makes you feel any better, I'm disgusted with myself. You're not the only one that's feeling pain…."

Cordelia broke the silence, "Um, so Angel your back to your regular self?"

"Yeah, I am." Angel turned to look at her. "I'm really sorry for the way I've acted. I've been--I dunno a jerk to say the least….Where's Wes?"

"Hold on," Gunn walked around the corner and came back pushing Wesley in his wheel chair. "He's not Angelus, and--"

"You don't have to explain, I heard everything." Wesley said.

"Cordy, do you have a broom and a dust bin; so I can clean this glass off the floor?" Buffy had pulled herself together.

"Yeah, just a sec." Cordelia left the room. "Here ya go." She handed Buffy the stuff she'd asked for.

"Thanks, I'm really sorry about the vase. Was it expensive?" Buffy asked as she leaned down and started to sweep the shards of glass into the bin.

"God, no, it just looks it. I got it a garage sale."

"Oh, good." Buffy finished sweeping up the glass and dumped it into a near by trash can.

"I'll put that away." Cordelia took the broom and bin out of Buffy's hands. When she came back into the room she said, "Um, you two probably have some issues you wanna talk over, maybe--I dunno."

"I think that might be a good idea." Buffy looked at Angel who nodded.

"Do you wanna stay at the hotel?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'll see you guys tomorrow, then." Buffy hugged everyone and then walked out of the apartment with Angel.


	4. Chapter 3: Talking Things Over

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters do not belong to me, but to Joss Wheedon and his crew for _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

**Note:** One thing I forgot to mention, Buffy never dated Riley--she did meet him, but rejected him because he wasn't Angel. Thanks for all your review--I love you guys. Please read and review.

**Rating:** PG: for language

Chapter 3

Talking Things Over

Angel held the door for Buffy as they walked out of the apartment. Neither of them talked for a block. "Hey, Angel. Maybe we should wait till tomorrow to talk things over. A lot has happened and I'm emotionally drained. Not to mention tired." Buffy said.

"I think that's probably the best plan. Just sleep on it and then we can talk tomorrow." Angel turned the corner, "The hotel is just up here…."

Buffy broke the silence as they walked into the hotel lobby. "Sorry, I'm not that talkative, it's just I'm--"

"Really tired, no problem, do you wanna stay in a suite, or just a regular room?"

"Suite me." Buffy said.

"A suite it is then." And Angel led Buffy to her room.

**- - - -**

"Oohh," Buffy groaned as she rolled over in bed the next morning. She looked at the bedside clock, it was 10:00. She got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and applied a little make-up. Then she headed down stairs.

Buffy stepped out of the elevator and saw Angel leaning on the counter, reading the news paper with a glass of blood in his hand. "Morning," Buffy yawned.

Angel looked up and smiled. "Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Like a log…you?"

"Good…um do you want some breakfast, I have some real food in here."

"Heh-heh, do you have an apple or something."

Angel opened the door of the miniature fridge behind him. "An apple it is, then." He handed it to Buffy, as he walked around the counter. They sat down next to one another on a red couch.

"About last night, um, I think I was pretty unreasonable and naive about the whole loosing your soul thing…I think I was just really shocked to see you and Darla like that. And I jumped to conclusions. I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's understandable; I mean I can see where you were coming from. I was just in a real dark and cold place--emotionally that is--and I just wanted to feel something besides the cold."

"I should have known that you'd never risk loosing your soul. The way I've seen you brood and everything, you'd never take a chance to turn back into Angelus and do more evil…."

"I knew that Darla couldn't give me that one moment's worth of perfect happiness…. Sure, we were involved for 150 years, but I never truly loved her. I couldn't, I had no soul. And even now that I do, I don't really love her. She took me places, showed me things. She blew the top off my head. But she never made me happy…. There is some sort of never ending connection between us--she's my sire. But it's nothing more than that, because--when she sired me, she damned me…. The only good thing she ever did for me was giving me immortality, therefore I was able to meet you."

"Wow, I guess she did me a favor too, then…. Heh-heh." Buffy started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Angel asked, smiling.

"It's nothing--it's just, well--I was thinking--heh-heh. I have a true talent that nobody else has…I can let loose the worst vampire in history. That's quite a feat, I mean out of all the woman in the world? I'm the one and only--heh-heh." Buffy laughed.

Angel gave a little laugh, "I guess, but you could also look at it from another way. 99.999-ad infinitum percent of the best relationships in the recorded history of the world have had to make do with acceptable happiness. Yet, you can give me perfect happiness--sure, there are definite effects--to say the least--but that only proves the point that we had a perfect relationship."

"I think I like that view better, it boosts your self of steam. But don't forget, that you're half of this--ahem--that relationship…." Buffy looked into Angel's eyes, "Both people achieved perfect happiness."

"Well--yeah--um, do you wanna go out with me to get a drink tonight? I know this nice demon bar--yes it's kinda full of demons--but the host is an awesome guy…. You'd like him."

"Yeah, I like trying new things, like going to a demon bar and not beating up the bar tender for information."

"Heh-heh, Willie--how's he doin'?"

"I haven't needed information lately, so he's doing pretty good…. What's the name of this place we're going to?"

"Karatas--it means place of peace in some language--the host's name in Lorne.

**- - - -**

"Hey, Buffy!" Cordelia opened the door to her apartment, later that day, to let Buffy in. "How's it going?"

"Better--a lot better," Buffy said as she walked over to the couch and sat down with Cordy. "Angel and I talked over things."

"So do you know why he pulled that crap?"

"He said that he was in a really cold and dark place, emotionally. And he wanted to feel something besides the cold…. And I guess Darla was in right place at the right time." Buffy frowned, "From her perspective, at least."

"Oh, still I think it was really stupid of him to sleep with her."

"I know, but a part of me understands why he did it."

"Maybe--that might just take time for me to realize. So, what about his soul, what's the stitch there?"

"As he said, I am the only person who can give him that one moment of perfect happiness. It's really ironic, I mean out of all the girls on this earth, a vampire Slayer in the one and only that can give a vampire his one moment of true happiness--heh-heh."

"Yeah, that is really ironic…. So he doesn't love Darla?"

"No, he said there was some kind of a connection between them, because she's his sire. Kinda like a mother and son thing."

"Interesting--wait that's kinda disturbing a son sleeping with his mother, oh God."

"Let's just forget that I said that part."

"Good idea." Cordy smiled. "So, how long are you going to be in town?"

"I dunno, I can't stay a whole lot longer, some seriously bad crap is going down in Sunnydale."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Yup, good old Sunnydale…. We've decided to go a bar tonight Tarakas or something."

"Karatas, you mean."

"Yeah, that's the place."

"You do know that, that's a demon karaoke bar, right?"

"I knew the demon part, but not the karaoke. As long as I don't have to sing I'm totally cool with it."

"A Slayer going into a demon bar, you're going to real popular in there."

"They'll get over it."

"Yeah, and besides, the demons can't pull any crap, because there's like this no violence for demons spell in there or something."

"But it doesn't apply to humans?"

"No, it keeps the place nice and calm, hence the name Karatas."

"Cool, this place is just run of the mill, right--nothing fancy."

"Oh, God no, just wear some jeans and a shirt--that'll be fine."

"Well, I wanna take a shower before I go, so I better get going. My hair takes a while to dry, not to mention styling it."

"Thanks, for stopping by, have a good time tonight; I'll fill in Gunn and Wesley."

"Thanks, Cordy," Buffy got up and walked to the door. "You have a good night, too." Buffy walked out of the apartment and headed back to the Hyperion to get ready.


	5. Chapter 4: Always be Waiting

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters do not belong to me, but to Joss Wheedon and his crew for _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews, sorry if you didn't like the last chapter. Hope this one is better. Please read and review.

**Rating:** PG: for language

Chapter 4

Always be Waiting

"Well, this is the place." Angel led Buffy down a flight of stairs into Karatos.

"Wow, this place is, uh, exotic. A lot of variety." Buffy said, looking around. "There's an empty table." Buffy pointed to a small circular table across the room with two chairs. They walked over and sat down.

"What do want to drink?" Angel asked.

"A coke would be great."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Angel walked off in the direction of the bar.

"Well, you're new, and I'm betting not from around here, either." A green demon with red horns on his forehead walked up to Buffy, smiling. "Oh, and girl you are in some serious pain."

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, but who are you?" Buffy looked up, confused.

"Oh, I see you've met Lorne--he's the host I was telling you about." Angel walked up with two cokes.

"Hey, Angel heart, oh and you have her pain matched." Lorne frowned.

"Ah, yeah," Angel quickly changed the subject. "Lorne can read people's vibes, and when they sing, he can see their past and future."

"Nifty, talent you got there."

"Thank you," Lorne said, "Now, let me guess you're Buffy. And what a past you two have, I mean, wow. In all my years I haven't heard of one like yours. And a vampire in love with a Slayer, what are the odds?"

"You told him--" Buffy looked up at Angel.

"No, I sing here every now and then. And since that's part of my past, then he knows it." Angel explained.

"Well, I'll let you love birds start on your drinks, it was nice meeting you, Buffy."

"You, too," Buffy looked at Angel and said, "Love birds?"

"He um, exaggerates things--nicest guy, though."

"Oh, no I liked him, don't get me wrong."

"Here's your coke." Angel sat down and handed Buffy her drink.

"Thanks…. I think I'm going to leave after we're done here. I'll go back to the hotel with you first, but there's a hell of a lot happening in Sunnydale."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure everything works itself out…. Are you sure you can't stay a little longer."

"Yeah, it's not because of the whole Darla thing, honest. I really have to get back, I'm sure they'll be another apocalypse waiting for me."

"I understand."

"I wish I could stay longer, but--"

"It's cool."

**- - - -**

Buffy and Angel walked through the lobby doors. "If you wanna wait here, I'll be right back. I'm just gonna grab my bag real quick."

"Okay." Angel sat down on a chair and watched Buffy as she walked up the stairs. Five minutes later, he looked up to see Buffy coming down the stairs with her brown bag over her shoulder.

Buffy walked over to Angel and set her bag down on the couch. "I just want you to know that I'm not holding any grudges, no hard feelings. And I'm really sorry about jumping to conclusions."

"Thanks, and don't worry about the conclusion thing." Angel stood up and walked towards Buffy. "So you're going to take the bus?"

"Yeah."

"There's a bus stop about one block North of here."

"Thank you." Buffy said, by this point they were standing very close, nose to nose. "Um, I should uh…" Buffy was talking slowly, as if it was hard to say what she wanted. "Should, really uh going get--I mean uh get going." But she didn't move.

Angel looked down at her with his chocolate eyes, and it was as if she was looking at her home--were she was meant to be. Buffy leaned forward and kissed Angel. The passion that had been trapped was let free. The kiss escalated in moments. Their tongs did the tango as Buffy lifted one hand up behind his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, she placed her other hand on his cheek, caressing it lovingly. Angel entwined his fingers in her blond hair. His other hand slid down her back and slipped under her blouse, so that it lay on the small of her back. His cold touch sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. It was like no time had passed, that they were meant for this, for each other.

Some part of Buffy knew this wasn't a good idea, but it felt so incredible right. She mumbled into his mouth, "Angel, we--we, oh God, Angel, we…." But she couldn't bring herself to say the last word. This felt so good, she was surly in heaven.

Finally, Angel pulled away, "You have to go, Sunnydale is waiting for their Slayer."

"Yeah, I guess they are…but just for the record…someone in Sunnydale will always be waiting." Buffy whispered, looking longingly into Angel's eyes.

"Buffy--I--have a safe trip back."

"Thanks." Buffy walked away, picking her bag up and swinging it over her shoulder as she went.


	6. Chapter 5: Done Baking

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters do not belong to me, but to Joss Wheedon and his crew for _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Please read and review.

**Rating:** R: sexual content

Chapter 5

Done Baking

_(Two and a half years later)_

"What was the highlight of our relationship? When you broke up with me or when I killed you? I'm well aware of my stellar history with guys…." Buffy sighed and walked across the graveyard to the tombstone that Angel was leaning against, and leaned on it, beside him. "And no I don't see fat grandchildren in the offing with Spike, but I don't think that really matter right now." She chuckled. "You know, in the midst of all this insanity, a couple things are actually starting to make sense. And the guy thing--I always feared there was something wrong with mw, you know, because I couldn't make it work. But maybe I'm not supposed to ."

"Because you're the Slayer?" Angel asked.

Buffy turns to look at Angel. "Because--okay, I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I make it thought this, and the next thing, and the next thing, and maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, it I want someone to eat--" Buffy's eyes go wide when she realizes what she said. "Or enjoy warm, delicious cookie me, then…that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done."

"Any thoughts on who might enjoy--" Angel sighs, irritated. "Do I have to go with the cookie analogy?"

"I'm not really thinking that far ahead. That's kind of the point."

Angel hands the amulet to Buffy. "I'll go start working on the second front. Make sure I don't have to use it…." Angel turnsed and walked out of the graveyard.

Buffy turned and walked after Angel, but stopped after she walked around the gravestone. "Angel…!" Angel turned around to look at Buffy. "I do…sometimes think that far ahead."

Angel smiled slightly, "Sometimes is something." He walked backwards out of the cemetery.

"Be a long time coming. Years if ever."

Angel shrugs, "I ain't getting any older." Angel turns around and walks out of the graveyard, into the darkness.

_(A year and a half later)_

Angel sat in the chair in his hotel suite in the Hyperion, reading a book. He looked up from his book when he heard a knock on his door. Angel stood up, walked towards the door, and opened it. He didn't speak right away, just stared at what was in front of him. "Buffy…? What are you--? Is everything okay?"

Buffy smiled slightly, "Yes, everything is fantastically wonderful. Can I come in?"

"Um, yeah--sure." Angel said, a little puzzled.

"Angel, I thought you might wanna know that my oven buzzer went buzzing out of control today."

"Huh?"

"You know, the buzzer on the oven that tells you that your food is done baking." Buffy walked around the room, looking at everything that was in it. She came to the chair that he had been sitting in and picked up the book. "Is this a good book?"

"Yeah, it's--it's uh, great…. So you came all the way to LA to tell me that your oven buzzer went off today."

"Yup, thought you might be interested in that little piece of info." Buffy set the book down and looked over at Angel.

"And why is that, exactly…?"

"It's really quite simple, I'm done baking--I'm nice yummy cookies!"

"You're nice coo--!" A huge smile creased Angel's face. "You mean that someone is going to be able to enjoy yummy cookie you."

Buffy walked towards Angel. "Yup, that's what I'm gettin' at."

"So when can I have a taste?"

"Well, I dunno about you, but I like my cookies fresh out of the oven." Buffy stopped in front of Angel, she was very close to him.

"Well, then I don't want anything getting cold."

"That would be tragic." Buffy reached up, rapped her arms around his neck, and, pulling him close, kissed him. Angel placed his hand on her face while his other hand ran down her back and then slipped under her shirt. They stumble backwards into the wall, so that Buffy was pinned against it. She jumped up and rapped her legs around Angel's waste. "Oh, God you feel…" Buffy whispered. She brought her hands down to the edge of his shirt and pulled it up, he lifted his arms, enabling her to take it off him. She ran her hands up and down his back, feeling his muscles ripple under her touch. Angel began to pull her shirt off, but with some difficulty, since one of arms was supporting her. Eventually he got it off.

"Buffy--we've got to--to be car--careful…we…" Angel breathed. Angel walked backwards, across the room and hit the other wall, rather hard. Buffy jumped down, but never lost contact with him. Her hands were running up and down his chest, his cold skin was like a drug--he was a drug that she was addicted to. Buffy turned and walked backwards into his bedroom. And when the back of her legs hit the bed her legs bent, making her fall onto the bed with Angel on top of her. Angel stopped kissing her, rolled over, and sat up on the bed. "Buffy, we can't, I'm sorry. But if I do that then I'll lose my soul and the shit will hit the fan--big time."

"Not this time, cause you're not gonna lose your soul!" Buffy said excitedly. "We're fresh out of shit and fans."

"Buffy, I'm not joking we--"

"I'm not joking either. Before I left I had Willow perform a binding spell. It counter acts your trigger, AKA you can have a moment of true happiness and still have your soul afterwards. And your soul can't be taken out any other way, by spells or anything. It was a seriously powerful spell she did, so Angel, your soul ain't going anywhere."

"Really? She did a spell?"

"Yup, now I'm kinda getting board with the talking--can we get back to what we were doing, please?" Buffy smiled, innocently.

Angel rolled over and took her in his arms and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow. His hands ran down her back until they hit her bra, he unclipped it and gently slipped it over her shoulders, then threw it to the side. Angel ran his hands up and down her front, making her gasp as he did. Finally Buffy's hands reached Angel's zipper and unzipped it, with in no time he wasn't wearing anything. Angel then did the same to Buffy, and they crawled under covers. Angel laid on top of her, kissing her and massaging every single part of her, at times making her gasp and moan as her back arched and her legs rapped around him. Buffy gave him the same pleasure; they went on all night and finally in the morning drifted off to sleep.

Buffy stretched and yawned under the covers. She looked over and saw Angel looking at, with love in his eyes. She reached over and kissed him. His hands caressed her breasts. Buffy rubbed his back and his chest and kept going lower. They continued this the entire day.

Later, they moved back to Rome where Buffy and Angel got their own apartment.

Their love would go down in history, as one of the most perfect relationships ever recorded.

**- - - -**

**Author's Note: **I know the ending's a little weak, but I couldn't think of anything better, if I do I'll change it. I hope you liked my fic, I'll be writing more, but I don't know when I'll get them posted.


End file.
